


I Have Siblings

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You are good at caring for this brat.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 88





	I Have Siblings

“Brahms, how does something light like salsa and chips sound for lunch?” You called from the fridge, staring at the sad assortment of food that was left. Malcolm was supposed to deliver the groceries earlier that day, but it had rained so much that the pathway had flooded out, leaving Brahms and you to your own devices.

Brahms materialized by your side. Though his mask was on, you could sense his pout. “You know I don’t like spicy food.”

Rolling your eyes, you picked up the salsa. “I can not stress enough that mild salsa isn’t spicy.”

“It’s spicy.” He insisted, resting his chin on your forehead.

You chuckled, rolling your eyes. “Is not. Besides, there’s not much else to eat.”

“Then we have to starve.” Brahms groaned dramatically, turning away from you. “Why do we have to suffer like this?”

Smiling, you gave him a light push on the back. “Either salsa or peanut butter sandwiches again.”

“Then I was peanut butter sandwiches.” He said. 

You blew air out your nose, smiling as you headed to the cupboard. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Picking out the bread and peanut butter, you started making the sandwiches. “Can you get the jelly, please?”

Brahms nodded, opening up the fridge and picking the strawberry jam. He sat it next to the peanut butter before hugging you from behind, burying his face in your hair. He shifted from foot to foot, making you sway as well, making it impossible to work effectively. 

“Brahms, please.” You smiled, glancing back at him. “You’re making this hard.”

“I’m barely moving.” He whined, clinging to you stubbornly. 

You groaned, plating the sandwich. “You’re just like my siblings. You refuse to listen.”

“I listen, I just don’t do what you say.” Brahms grinned, grabbing the plate and sitting down at the kitchen table.

“‘You be good to him and he’ll be good to you,’ my ass.” You joked, grabbing the salsa and some chips before sitting down next to Brahms.

He lifted up his mask just enough to expose his mouth, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “You have siblings?” 

“I do. I took care of them a lot growing up.” You replied while dipping a chip into the salsa. “It was why I became a nanny.”

Brahms smiled, and it made you happy that you could actually see it for once. “You do take good care of me.”

“I know I do.” You smiled, reaching up and pinching his cheek. “Someone has to.”

He chuckled, taking another bite out of his sandwich. You ate your chips and salsa, nostalgia making you just a little sad. It was easy to miss your family when you were so far away from them, but having Brahms helped ease that pain just a little bit. You loved caring for people, and you loved Brahms. 

“Maybe I could meet them sometime.” He said timidly, suddenly very focused on pulling the crust off of his sandwich. 

You smiled, knowing that even suggesting meeting someone new was a big deal for him. You kissed his cheek, resting your head on his shoulder. “I would love that.”

He finished his food and adjusted his mask, looking down at you. Though you couldn’t see it, you knew he was smiling. 

“Next thing on the list?” He asked, making you chuckle. 

“Always a stickler for schedules.” You stood, taking his hand. “Next thing on the list.”


End file.
